


According to Plan

by MarvelMaven



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Sex, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, the giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaven/pseuds/MarvelMaven
Summary: Things don't always go the way we imagine, the Inquisitor was hoping for some epic sex, but the situation was less than ideal.





	According to Plan

The Inquisitor can’t wait to get Cullen into bed as soon as she arrives back at Skyhold after a grueling trip away. She has missed his touch, his smell, his body pressed up against hers…

She finally gets him alone and they are desperate to make love, both removing each other’s clothes hastily and with no regard for where the discarded items go. 

He scoops her up and wraps her legs around his waist, grabbing her ankles behind his back. She flinches and he freezes.

“Sorry, I’m good, just bruises on my left ankle, keep going.”

They are both panting and excited, kissing with hunger. He moves her to the bed, they are both ready now, he squeezes her shoulder gently, checking subconsciously to make sure he isn’t imagining this all.

She winces a little and he removes his hand as though it were on fire.

“Just a little scrape. Keep going.” She says, drawing his mouth back to hers.

She has been waiting for this, every inch closer to the fortress was building her anticipation of this moment. Oh, Maker, she wants him inside her.

He holds her hips as he moves in her, his hands gliding underneath her to grab her ass.

She shifts suddenly. He stops dead, that concern across his face again.

“I fell. I’m fine. Just, be careful of my ass.”

He moves to sit on the bed beside her and take her small hand in his. “I never want to hurt you.”

“I know, I know that, I want this. I really want this.”

He sighs, but there is a hint of laughter he seems to be trying to contain.

She is laughing now. “This is rather ridiculous isn’t it?” 

His resolve cracks and he is giggling in spite of himself. “Is there any part of you that isn’t injured?”

“Many. And I expect you to touch every single one.” She says as she tackles him, capturing his laughter in her lips.


End file.
